


Rare Relationships (Prompt)

by Auburnt_Vixen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Other, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburnt_Vixen/pseuds/Auburnt_Vixen
Summary: Just celebrating rare or non-existent relationships for once. Take part in the prompt if you want. :)





	Rare Relationships (Prompt)

Soo, i want to prompt several rare pairing in this fan community, where barely stories exist about or even not at all. They are all lesbian based, but you should otherwise make up the stories and interprete the characters how you want. I just want to see some love for those. :D  
My only condition personally would be no AU/crossover.  
They can be general audience if you prefer that, but can also be as explicit as you wish.  
Following pairs i came up with:

\- Max/Brooke  
\- Victoria/Rachel, Victoria/Dana, Victoria/Brooke, Victoria/Steph. Victoria/Alyssa, Victoria/Taylor, Victoria/Courtney  
(yeah, I am a Vic fan)  
\- Kate/Dana, Kate/Taylor, Kate/Courtney  
\- Chloe/Taylor, Chloe/Courtney, Chloe/Brooke  
\- Taylor/Courtney  
\- Brooke/Steph

and for some poly love:  
\- Victoria/Taylor/Courtney  
\- Victoria/Dana/Kate  
\- Victoria/Max/Chloe  
\- Victoria/Max/Kate  
\- Victoria/Max/Chloe/Kate  
\- Victoria/Taylor/Kate  
\- Brooke/Dana/Kate  
\- Brooke/Steph/Max

for more naughty writers:  
\- experienced Max takes Vics virginity  
\- experienced Domme Max makes Vic realize her Sub side and eventually collars her. tag: shame and enjoyment


End file.
